Urataros
* Height: 182cm * Weight: 110kg Urataros (ウラタロス, Uratarosu?) is the second Imagin that gives Ryotaro Nogami the ability to assume Den-O's Rod Form. History Well aware of Ryotaro being a Singularity Point, unaware he was used by Ryutaros the time to hide his presence, Urataros purposely made a contract with Ryotaro. Though he says it is to evade the loneliness of being outside time, Hana later debunks this entirely and that Urataros has no interest in destroying the timeline like the other Imagin. During the events of Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!, Urataros possesses the Ryotaro that Yuto brought to the Mesozoic for the Climax Scene. This results in Urataros fading from existence were it not for Ryotaro's feelings condensing his remains into the K-Taros, restoring him to normal while allowing Urataros to form the right shoulder armor of Den-O's Climax Form until his synch with Ryotaro was negated. However, his power is now accessed in the DenKamen Sword's Ura-Rod Mode. On his own, Urataros can perform Rod Form's finisher, Solid Attack, though his variation is shown as a sliding kick to the target rather than a flying side sick. He can also perform his version of the Den-Rider Kick. After Kintaros' departure from the Den-Liner, Urataros seemingly betrays the rest of the crew by allowing the three New Mole Imagin that stowed on the Den-Liner to continue planting their bomb on the Machine Denbird as well as strand the gang in January 9, 2007. However, after a few physical confrontations with Momotaros for the Rider Pass, Naomi and the other discover that his betrayal is actually a ploy. Urataros then borrows the Den-O Belt and transforms into Den-O Rod Form, destroying one of the Imagin before returning the Belt to Ryotaro and remaining in the past to fight off the remaining wave of Imagin as their reinforcements arrive. He is retrieved by Naomi for the final battle and is the third to fight the Death Imagin as Den-O Rod Form, with power utilized by Sword Form for the final blow. Urataros then joins the Den-Liner Police, helping in the fight against Negataros and later assumes Rod Form (on his own again) during the epic battle against the revived Imagin. Super Hero Taisen Momotaros discovered Daiki holding up the stolen cup of Den-Liner Purine pudding that he stole from him during their last meeting. The Den-Liner rendezvoused with the Gokai Galleon where Daiki was standing with Hina Izumi and Gokaigers Joe Gibken and Don Dogoier to get back the pudding. Picking up the four passengers, the Den-Liner took them to Winter 1976 to pick up Akarenger. When the Sentai teams and the Kamen Riders battle the Shocker/Zangyack Alliance, the four Taros join the fray in their Den-O forms, fighting alongside the Gekirangers. Urataros flirted with Geki Yellow in the middle of the fight and was chided by Momotaros. Appearance, Personality, and Abilities Based on Ryotaro's image of Urashima no Taro, Urataros is sea turtle-like in appearance and is armed with Uratarod (ウラタロッド, Urataroddo?), a rod with hexagonal blades at each end. In a fight, he usually states the words, "Hey, will you let me fish you?" (お前、僕に釣られてみる？, Omae, boku ni tsuraretemiru??), a fishing metaphor which refers to his lying nature. While possessing a person, Urataros dons a pair of glasses that show off his blue pupils with a matching streak in the vessel's hair. Urataros is a cool-headed casanova with a very convincing personality who gets people to believe his constant lies. The only one who fully trusts him is Ryotaro, though Urataros felt a bit offended that the human is "trivializing his lies" and explains he lies simply for the sake of lying. While Momotaros gets Ryotaro in trouble through reckless methods, Urataros puts Ryotaro in conflicting situations when he goes around wooing multiple women. Despite these negative traits, along with his occasional fights with Momotaros, Urataros does show genuine concern for Ryotaro's well being and taking offense to the deaths caused by the kraken Imagin's Gigandeath incarnations in the best. As the best speaker of the Taros, Urataros possessing Ryotaro simply to get information out of someone, or to talk his way out of something. He is also useful in situations that require patience, something the others lack. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Senpai" (先輩, Senpai?) and Kintaros as either "Bear" (クマ, Kuma?) or "Kin-chan" (キンちゃん, Kin-chan?) respectively. His form is based on the legend of Urashima Tarō, who rescued a sea turtle and was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō. Possessions Den-O-Ryotaro-Urataros.jpg|U-Ryotaro U-Tsukasa.jpg|U-Tsukasa U-Natsumi.jpg|U-Natsumi U-Kotaro.png|U-Kotaro U-Jiro.png|U-Jiro U-Daiki.png|U-Daiki U-Yuuto.JPG|U-Yuto|link=http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Yuto_Sakurai U-Ryotaro(De-Aged).JPG|U-Ryotaro(De-Aged) Urataros G3.png|Urataros possessing G3 Rider Forms - Climax= is Den-O's sixth and strongest form, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that attached to Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered. Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm, Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm, and Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs. These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter or , with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks. - Super Climax= *Rider height: 190cm *Rider weight: 119kg *Ability perimeters **Punching power: 8t **Kicking power: 10t **Maximum jump height: 50m **Maximum running speed: 100m/3.8s , originally advertised as , is Den-O's eighth and true final form, exclusive to the Cho-Den-O Series and first appearing in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. It is identical to the original Climax Form in being a stronger version of Sword Form that incorporates the DenKamen of the other three primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor. However, Cho Climax Form also includes Wing Form as wings on the back of Den-O and a Wing Form insignia on the mask. It is also physically stronger than Climax Form and has the ability to use the wings to fly up and execute a stronger version of Climax Form's Rider Kick. }} }} - G3= Statistics & Performance Data: *'Head height': 192 centimeters *'Base weight': 150 kilograms *'Punching power': 1t *'Kicking power': 3t *'Highest jump': 10m (broad) *'Top speed': 100m/10s *'Vision': 5 km approx. *'Hearing': 5 km approx. *'Defense Rating': 8 After seeing Momotaros possess Kamen Rider Decade, Urataros possessed the Kamen Rider G3 that Kamen Rider Diend had summoned so that he could act as a Rider. - Diend= Statistics: *'Height:' 194cm *'Weight:' 88kg *'Punching power:' 6t *'Kicking power:' 8t *'Maximum jump height:' 30m *'Maximum running speed:' 100m/5s During the events of Episode Yellow Urataros possessed Daiki Kaito as Kamen Rider Diend in order to fight Kamen Rider G Den-O. While Urataros uses Diend, he is armed with a polearm weapon. - Uratazao= The Uratazao '(ウラタザオ, ''Uratazao) is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Kotaro is forced to team up with Urataros instead of Teddy. The Uratazao can stretch to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for "fishing pole" (釣り竿, tsuri'zao). }} Gallery SHfigues_Urataros1_19cm_jan2009_ban.jpg|Urataros figurine Behind the scenes Portrayal Urataros is voiced by . In both his Imagin form and as Kamen Rider Den-O (Rod Form), his suit actor is . While possessing others, he is portrayed by their respective actors while retaining his voice. *As U-Ryotaro, he is portrayed by . *As U-Kotaro in ''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, he is portrayed by . *As U-Tsukasa in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As U-Natsumi in Kamen Rider Decade episode 14, he is portrayed by . *As U-Jiro in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship, he is portrayed by . *As U-Daiki in Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates, he is portrayed by . Category:Non human riders Category:Imagin Category:Den-O Riders Category:Rival Category:Turtle Kaijin Category:Kaijin